Escaping
by syrac123747
Summary: During the final battle Harry discovered his mutant powers. He was shunned from the magical world, then kidnapped by a muggle group and experimented on. Can he escape? if he does where will he go? And why does he and a certain feral mutant have the same powers? find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my cold, dark cell, waiting. Waiting for something to happen, anything, either I would be taken again by the vile scientist that wanted to dissect me, like people do to frogs in science classes, or be rescued. I wasn't holding my breath for the latter though. I had been here for two years now, ever since the wizarding world screwed me over. I remember the day like it was yesterday, it was the day I became a freak in their eyes, the day I became a mutant.

_Flashback_

_It was the day of the final battle, everywhere I looked there was either people fighting or dead bodies. Families were torn apart by this war and it would end today, either with the light side winning or Voldermort and his death eaters winning._

_I walked into the mist of the battle where Voldermort was, I walked forwards and shouted "Voldermort!"._

_He turned to look at me and a cold smile spread over his snake like face "Ah,Harry, I'm so glad you could make it"._

_I walked closer and we started circling each other, I was aware that everyone had stopped to watch the fight but I ignored them because right now the only other person that mattered was Voldermort, I needed to stop him for good. "You ready to lose, Voldi?" I taunted._

"_It is you, who shall lose Potter" he replied in his silky, snake voice._

_We both puled out our wands and continued circling, waiting for the right moment to pounce. "What makes you so sure Tom?" I questioned using his hated muggle name "We've destroyed your ties to the land of the living, you can be killed and I can assure you, you will be the one leaving this fight in a body bag"._

_He snarled at me "How dare you use my muggle name" then he raised his wand and pointed it at me "ADVARDA KADAVA!". _

_The green light streaked threw the air and before I could move it hit me in the chest. I stumbled back my eyes wide, I felt sick but I stayed on my feet and, surprisingly, I was still alive. I looked up to see that everyone else mirrored my shocked look, even Voldermort. Voldermort looked at me in shock then he snarled and threw another killing curse at me. _

_The same thing happened but I didn't stumble back this time, he was getting angrier and threw at least five more spells before he gave up with an frustrated yell._

_I felt different my eyesight was blurred and I could hear everything, I reached up and took my glasses off only to gasp when everything was so clear, it was clearer than wearing my glasses normally was. I felt a sudden pain between my knuckles and looked down to see three bone claws coming from my skin._

_I looked up and smirked at Voldermort's shocked and sacred face. "My turn" I snarled before lunging at him, my wand forgotten as I slashed at him. Soon his body was a mangled mess on the floor, I turned around and picked up my wand, my claws going back into my hand. I tucked my wand into my pocket then looked up at everyone else, they all looked either disgusted or frightened._

_I looked to my friends hoping they would be accepting of my new discovery but they had the same looks and my hope was squashed even further when Ron shouted "He's a mutant freak, he's dangerous and should be locked up"._

_Everyone else, including the death eaters, instead of helping me agreed with him and I soon found myself backed into a corner with hundreds of wands pointing at me._

_End flashback_

After that I was locked into the dungeons and sentenced to death, I managed to escape before I was killed and got on a flight to America, hoping life in this mutant filled country would be better, I was wrong, so very wrong.

So tell me what you think, I thought of this story using one of the prompts sent out by Luciniel. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO YEARS EARLIER**

I was sitting on the plane heading to America, wondering how I will survive in this new place. I was branded as a dark lord in the wizarding world so I couldn't risk going into the American wizarding world because they might think the same or I could be spotted by a British wizard I shudder to think what would happen then. So I had to live in the muggle world for now, but I also had to hide my mutant ability from mutant hating groups. Hopefully I could find somewhere safe to live, where I could set up a new life.

The plane soon reached the airport and landed on he tarmac, I filed out with the other occupants. I had didn't bring any luggage except from the small pouch that Hagrid had given me, I had magically extended it an it was now filled with all my possessions.

I walked towards the exit of the airport, once outside I was about to call a cab when suddenly a back van pulled up and I was pulled inside, the van driving away as soon as the doors shut.

I looked up to see I was surrounded by men in black carrying guns, that were all pointed at me. I put my hands up and let them handcuff me to a seat, I was then knocked out.

When woke I was in what appeared to be a lab, I tried to sit up but soon found that I was tied down on the metal table I was lying on. I heard a door open and footsteps approach the table I was on. When they stopped I looked to my left to see a man with greying hair and beard, he was wearing glasses and a uniform that showed he either worked for the army or once was in the army.

"Who are you? And why on earth am I here?" I asked him.

He smiled, I didn't like the smile and it showed off his yellow teeth, and replied "I'm Colonel William Striker and your here because you are a mutant that the British sold to us. You have powers similar to that of Weapon X and we're eager to make an improved weapon. You will become Raven and you will be better than Weapon X or as he likes to be called Wolverine" with that said he walked from he room and scientist filed in.

From that point on I was experimented on, they grafted Adimantium X onto my skeleton it's and improved version of Adimantium. Then they downloaded information onto my brain, how to fight, survival, science, how to use weapons and information on all the known mutants and their weaknesses. It was a painful process but now I have the information in my head, they said they might wipe my memory. Also they have started seeing if I can die by trying to kill me, they've already poisoned me, drowned me, strangled me, set me on fire and shot at me but I've unfortunately managed to survive. Each time they try to kill me I pray I'll stay dead, but I never do.

Thanks to all who reviewed i appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Enough of my past I need to escape, I've been planing my escape for a while now and today I should be able to exact my plan. I stood and walked over to the door, I was about to get my claws out when I heard faint footsteps.

I listened carefully and heard people taking "We need to find Charles before Striker puts his plan into motion" a male voice spoke, Magneto my brain supplyed, what was he doing here?

I got my claws out and slashed at the hinges of the door, nothing happened. I growled and slashed at them again, nothing not even a scratch, I was about to slash at them again when the door swung open and I saw Magneto, Mystique and Jean Grey, I found it annoying that my brain already knew who they were and their weaknesses.

"Who are you?" Magneto asked.

"They call me Raven. I know this base like the back of my hand I can help you" I told them.

"Are you working for Striker?" Mystique asked.

I snorted "No, I ould never work for him. I'm only here because I was sold to him and he doesn't let me escape. But I can help you I've been here for two years and like I said I know the base like the back of my hand" I told them.

"What do you want in return?" Jean Grey asked.

"Freedom" I said simpily "I just want to get out and I'm sure you know a way out. Now tell me where do you need to go?" I asked.

He studied me for a moment before answering "Middle of the base, the have a machine called Cerebro there".

I nod my head "I know here that is. I'll take you the shortist way" I tell them.

I led them down several halls when I sened someone coming our way. "Someone's coming" I tod them before letting my claws out again. I heard a weird whisling sound and realised somethig as heading towards us "Get down!" I told them and we all ducked.

A red laser beam hit the wall, it as right here Magneto used to stand. "Scott!" Jean Grey yelled before running don the hall the laser came from.

I looked back at the other two questioningly "I think we should leave them to sort it out" Magneto advised.

I nodded and lead further into the base, we were almost there and were about to turn the corner when I sensed some of Striker's men around the corner. "Stop" I told them quietly "Cerebro is just around the corner but some of Striker's men are there".

Magneto nodded at Mystique who nodded back and changed into Striker. She walked round the corner then a few minuets later there was the sound of fighting and soon she called back to us "Its clear".

We walked round the corner to see all of Striker's men on the floor, unconsicous. We walked towards the metal doors at the end of the corridor when Mystique suddenly fell to the floor, crying out in pain.

Magneto looked from me to Mystique then back again and he seemed shocked that I wasn't on the floor crying out in pain as well. I did feel a dull pain but it wasn't enough to make me fall to the floor or cry out.

"Hurry Erik!" Mystique pleeded.

It took me a moment to realise that she ment Magneto, but Magneto seemed to realise. He pointed his hand at the thick metal doors and slowly, with a lot of effort, the metal door was ripped away to reveal a circular, metal room. We walked it and I immediately felt more pain and a huge pressure on my mental shields.

Magneto raised his hands again and the pannles on the walls of the room started flying about and re-fixing themselves to the walls. When they stopped he whispered something in Professor Charles Xavier's ear then turned to leave.

I was confused, didn't he want to get Professor Xavier out? I as about to follow him out the door when I felt metal wrap around my legs, I looked down to see the metal of the walkway snaking around my ankles, holding me down. I tried to step forward but I was stuck, I looked to see Magneto standing there "Thank you for your service, you are no longer needed" with that he made the door go back into place and I was trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait and i do realise this is a short chapter so sorry :( i will update sooner because this chapter was short. If you like the avengers and harry potter then you should read lovestruck mischief by 3 it's really great.

Now on with the story:

The pain in my head seemed to grow with every passing minute, as I slashed at the metal holding me in place. Soon the pain was too much and I passed out.

When i woke next i was seated on a jet and i had a splitting headache. I looked around to see people, mutants, rushing around trying to start the jet. Why were they in such a hurry?

I felt someone walking towards me and i looked up to see Jean Grey walking towards the exit, i immediately knew something was wrong. I looked out the window and my eyes widened when i saw a damn that was splitting, some water was already heading towards us.

Jean Grey was about to walk passed me when i reached out and grabbed her arm, she looked towards me both shocked and confused. "Don't" i shook my head "Don't become a martyr".

I took off my belt and stood up, putting my free hand on the jet wall, i started to let my magic flow through the jet. "But if i don't the water will hit the jet before it get's off the ground, we'll all die" she stressed.

I shook my head "Help me start the jet, i can protect it but i need your help to start it. Just take my hand and concentrate" i told her and let go of her arm before holding out my hand to her.

She hesitated before taking it and closing her eyes, i closed my eyes as well concentrating on protecting the jet. I let my magic flow and i could feel Miss Grey's telekinesis connecting with my magic and helping to both protect and start the jet.

Soon we were off the ground and i let both of my hands fall, everyone was cheering but i was too exhausted to do anything. Before i could stop myself i fell forwards and hit the floor, i heard footsteps and felt myself be rolled over. I looked up to Miss Grey looking at me in worry, standing next to her was a man i knew a lot about, he was weapon X, he was Wolverine. I felt this weird connection to him, my inner beast seemed to think of him as pack, why was that? The pain in my head increased and i passed out for the second time that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolverine/Logan's P.O.V

I picked the kid up off the floor and strapped him back into his seat. I was worried about him but i didn't know why, my inner beast seemed over protective of him. But why? I looked at the boy with confusion and concern one more time before sitting down in the seat next to him and putting on my belt.

God, i hated flying! I thought as the plane landed in the hangar, we had just come back after taking a detour to talk to the president. I sighed as i unbuckled my belt and stood up, i walked over to the, still, unconscious kid that my beast side felt so protective of.

I undid his belt and picked him up, i walked down the ram of the jet and headed out of the hangar bay and to the medical room.

Jean was there waiting for me, i placed the boy on the metal examination table and Jean soon got to work on checking him over for any injuries. I couldn't help but watch her as she worked, she could probably tell i was staring but she just chose to ignore it.

Soon she had finished checking him over, getting blood and scanning him (you know the usual things), she turned around to face me her face grave. "What is it?" i asked her concerned.

"I'll tell you when everyone else gets here, but just know this, he's like you" she told me after a long pause.

I nodded in understanding, but inside i wasn't sure what she meant i guess i'll just wait and see.

Soon the rest of the X-Men, including Chuck who somehow got a new wheelchair, were gathered in the medical room. "What is it that you needed Jean?" Chuck asked her.

"Well i was doing the standard check up and i noticed two things. One was that, like Logan, he had a metal skeleton" she put an X-ray up on the board and i was shocked to see that the boy, did in fact, have a metal skeleton.

"From what i can tell it seems to be a different type of metal than what is on Logan's skeleton. He also seems to have the same or similar powers as Logon as well" she told everyone.

"How old do you think he is?" Storm asked.

"Well, i can't tell for sure because of his healing factor, but i think he is in his late teens to early twenties" Jean replied after a moments pause.

"You say that you found him in a cell at Stryker's base?" One-eyed asked. When Jean nodded he continued "How do we know we can trust him?"

Jean seemed to think for a moment "We can't know for sure until he wakes up but i think he can be trusted. When we met him he didn't seem hostile he just wanted to escape and was willing to help us to ensure his freedom" she finally said.

"How long do you think he was in there for?" i asked, i was worried about him.

"I'm not sure but i think it was a long time, he seemed to know his way around pretty well and seemed desperate to leave. He's probably tried to escape before, but he obviously hasn't been able to".

I nodded accepting the answer "What was the other thing you noticed?" Chuck asked.

Jean hesitated for a moment before answering "He's Logan's son".

This is also short i know and i'll try and make the next one longer. Thanks for all the reviews, I'll try and update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Well i got over my writers block :) I'm sorry it's been awhile but now that it's summer i can focus on my stories more. Thanks for all your continued support and thanks to everyone who read or followed this and those who put this in their favourites, it means a lot, this chapter is dedicated to you.

I know it's not that long but hope you enjoy it anyway and i'll try to make the next chappie longer

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

P.O.V of Harry

NIGHTMARE:

I was in a black void but it soon changed and i was back on Hogwarts grounds it was the final battle.

I looked up and smirked at Voldemort's shocked and scared face. "My turn" I snarled before lunging at him, my wand forgotten as I slashed at him. Soon his body was a mangled mess on the floor, I turned around and picked up my wand, my claws going back into my hand. I tucked my wand into my pocket then looked up at everyone else, they all looked either disgusted or frightened.

I looked to my friends hoping they would be accepting of my new discovery but they had the same looks and my hope was squashed even further when Ron shouted "He's a mutant freak, he's dangerous and should be locked up".

Everyone else, including the death eaters, instead of helping me agreed with him and I soon found myself backed into a corner with hundreds of wands pointing at me "Monster" they all chanted.

"Monster" it was now the voice of a scientist and i was in the black void again "He's a monster, a wild beast!"

I was lying on a metal table now I looked to my left, when i heard footsteps, and saw a man with greying hair and beard, he was wearing glasses and a uniform that showed he either worked for the army or once was in the army.

"Who are you? And why on earth am I here?" I asked him.

He smiled, I didn't like the smile and it showed off his yellow teeth, and replied "I'm Colonel William Stryker and you're here because you are a mutant that the British sold to us. You have powers similar to that of Weapon X and we're eager to make an improved weapon. You will become Raven and you will be better than Weapon X or as he likes to be called Wolverine" with that said he walked from the room and scientist filed in.

The black void came back and i was soon engulfed in pain, the darkness tightened around. It felt like i was going to suffocate. I had to get out! A yell escaped my throat and everything stopped.

END OF NIGHTMARE

I bolted upright i was covered in sweat, i looked around and realised, with dread, that i was in a lab. I escaped one lab just to be put into another, great.

I jumped off the metal table i was on and headed towards, what looked like, the door. It was round, metal and silver, it didn't have a handle and there was a small box to put a code in on the side of it. I put my hand over the small metal box, that was on the side, and willed my magic to get it to open the door.

The box sparked and the door opened, I quickly exited the room not wanting to stay for long. I walked slowly down the corridor listening for anyone approaching. Nobody seemed to be near which was a good sign.

I walked past a few other circular doors when one of them opened. I looked inside and it seemed to be a lift, i took a cautious step inside and as soon as i was fully in the lift the door slammed shut.

Panicking i banged my fists on the door, but the only thing that happened was that the lift went up.

As soon as the lift stopped moving and the doors opened i was out. I looked around and everything looked much different to the lab downstairs. Up here there were wooden doors, and walls and the floor was wooden too. There was a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling and different pictures hanging on the walls. The was also a grand staircase leading to the floors above, the stairs were carpeted with red and gold patterned carpet.

I saw a huge set of double doors, i slowly walked towards them hoping they were an exit. I pushed the doors open and my eyes were immediately assaulted by the bright sunlight. I looked around and saw that i was at the front entrance of thee building. In front of me was gravel it seemed to lead up to a gate i saw in the distance, it must be some kind of driveway. Surrounding the driveway was green grass and flowers and in the distance i could see lots of trees that seemed to be the start of a forest. There were a few benches near the tree line and the entrance i was standing in. There also seemed to be a pond near the side of the building.

I shook my head to stop myself from gaping at the beautiful scenery, i had to get out of here. I started to run down the gravel drive and towards the gate, i was almost there when something barged into my side. I fell to the ground and looked up to see Wolverine towering over me.

I snarled at him, not wanting to stay here and be dissected, he just growled back. "What are you doing?" he growled at me.

I stood up and got into a defensive position before replying "Escaping, what does it look like? Now if you don't mind I'll be going" i turned to leave but i was tackled to the floor again. "Get off me" i growled at him.

"Why are you trying to leave?" Wolverine asked still pinning me down.

"I don't want to be in another lab" i snarled then in a quiet and defeated voice i added "I've had enough, i just want peace" i stopped struggling and closed my eyes, resigned to my fate.

"And you will have peace, with us" a new voice spoke. I opened my eyes to see Professor Xavier looking down at us.

Wolverine got off me and helped me up "We don't want to hurt you kid" he told me.

"We are a school for mutants, everyone here is a mutant. You'll be safe here and the place you woke up in wasn't a lab like you're used to, it's our infirmary" Professor Xavier told me.

I blushed embarrassed "Sorry i guess i just panicked" i told them sheepishly.

Professor Xavier just gave me a warm smile "That's understandable. You can still go we won't force you to stay, but you will be safe here. If you choose to stay we can help you get over your past and anything else you need help with, you can stay here for as long as you want and you will be accepted here. So what do you say" he asked as he held his hand out.

I took his hand and shook it "I would like to stay here, thank you" i smiled at him.

He nodded before speaking "If you follow me we can show you around, get you settled in and introduce you to everyone" he smiled at me before turning around and leading the way back to, what i now realised was, the mansion.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Thanks for reading

Bye-Bye :)


End file.
